Cartoon Network (Southeast Asia)
Cartoon Network, is a cable and satellite television channel that primarily broadcasts animated programmes. Operated by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific, the channel is broadcast from its headquarters in Singapore to audiences in its country of location, as well as to Macau and Southeast Asia (except Philippines, where its broadcasting operation was later separated from the broader Southeast Asian version). Cartoon Network Southeast Asia was shut down on 14 June 2018. History Cartoon Network started its broadcast in 1994 as the dual-channel TNT & Cartoon Network as part of the Foxtel cable TV launch, operating from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m., with Turner Classic Movies taking the remainder of the daily schedule. On 1 July 2001, Cartoon Network Asia became a separate 24-hour channel, with exclusive local feeds. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons. In 1996, MGM shows started airing and in 1997, Warner Bros. shows started airing. Also in 1997 the channel began airing original productions. On 22 August 1999, Cartoon Network introduced a new rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new original productions and a new 'powerhouse' theme. In 2000 other non-original shows were introduced. Also, throughout the early 2000s, Cartoon Network started airing several more original productions. In 2001, a block called Cartoon Cartoons was introduced. Cartoon Network also introduced other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, the Boomerang block (now a TV channel) and Cartoon Network Night Shift. In 2003 and 2004, more programming blocks were added. Early in 2004, the Boomerang network launched as part of the new Foxtel digital package. Many of the older cartoons migrated to the new channel. In addition, Cartoon Network for a brief period would show segments of kids getting prizes during the holidays but this was axed from poor viewer response. Cartoon Network had, up until mid-2004, been tied with the Disney Channel as Asia's most popular family network. The removal of older 1950s-1980s Hanna-Barbera programming from the network during this period led to a fall in average audience share during 2004 as fans of older cartoons moved to Boomerang. On 1 October 2005, the channel's 'bumpers' were replaced with 3-D animation promotions that were set in a fictional location called "CN City". A well known scene from a show was sometimes the theme. The "Cartoon Cartoons" moniker was dropped in 2006. On 31 August 2008 the bumpers and ads were updated. "Cartoon Network Theatre" was renamed "Cartoon Network Popcorn". On 1 October 2011, during The Amazing World of Gumball premiere, the channel introduced a new branding, logo, and slogan. In 2013, the US CN bumpers and the Asia bumpers were refreshed. On 14 June 2018, Cartoon Network Southeast Asia ceased operations. Boomerang A separate TV channel, the "Boomerang SeAsia Feed", was available in the Asia-Pacific region from September 2005 until December 2012. It was replaced with Toonami; Toonami is also operated and distributed by Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific. However, since January 1, 2015, Boomerang has replaced the Cartoonito Asian feed. Tiny TV Tiny TV was first shown on CN SEA in June 2002 and showed cartoon series that were targeted at very young children, such as The Flintstone Kids, Baby Looney Tunes, Krypto the Superdog, Tom & Jerry Kids and A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Availability South Korea In January 2003, CN SEA was launched in South Korea after the cancellation of a Cartoon Network block on Tooniverse. However, the channel is unable to insert Korean audio tracks into shows because non-South Korean channels are legally prohibited from doing so. In 2006, JoongAng Ilbo and the Turner company established a joint venture to launch a separate South Korean version of Cartoon Network and the channel was set to launch in November 2006. However, the launch was suddenly delayed due to a content dispute with the Tooniverse channel—the dispute concerned the joint venture's intention to produce its own Korean-language versions of some of Cartoon Network's original shows. Tooniverse-acquired shows such as The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter's Laboratory and Johnny Bravo, were not part of this plan. The South Korean channel was eventually cancelled and the distribution rights for the Southeast Asian channel were revoked and given to another company. Thailand In Thailand, CN SEA is available through the TrueVisions cable and satellite networks; TrueVisions includes CN SEA in both its Gold and Platinum packages. CN SEA is offered as a shared feed between Singapore and Thailand because their time zones are only one hour apart. The series Steven Universe is being aired here and on Nickelodeon Thailand. Indonesia In Indonesia, CN SEA is available on First Media Gold and Platinum packages, BiG TV (affiliated with First Media) Gold and Platinum packages, MNC Vision Platinum Packages (used to be Indovision), and TransVision Platinum Packages (used to be TelkomVision). Vietnam CN SEA used to be available in English in Vietnam, but in April 2014, a localized feed was launched. The line-up is identical to the Southeast Asian version, but the promos are entirely in Vietnamese (as well as the original programming itself is also has Vietnamese voice-over or dubbed). and the local titles of the cartoons are shown on screen, right next to Cartoon Network's logo. The Vietnamese feed is available on VTC Digital, SCTV, Hanoi Radio-Television (HCATV) and Vietnam Television (VTVcab). Starting from December 2016, Vietnamese audio track for promos and adverts is introduced. Malaysia The first Malaysian broadcasting company to air CN SEA was Astro subsidiaries of Measat Broadcasting Systems Sdn Bhd. Sri Lanka In Sri Lanka, it is available on PEO TV. Dialog TV used to carry the SEA feed but is now carrying the Cartoon Network Pakistan feed instead. Programming Final programs Cartoon Network shows * Adventure Time * The Amazing World of Gumball * Ben 10 (2016 TV series) * Clarence * Courage the Cowardly Dog * Cow and Chicken * Mighty Magiswords * The Powerpuff Girls * Regular Show * Robotboy * Steven Universe * Uncle Grandpa * We Bare Bears Warner Bros. Animation * The Amazing Splashinis * Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! * Bunnicula * The Looney Tunes Show * Merrie Melodies * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated * Teen Titans * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom and Jerry Show * Tom and Jerry Tales * Bugs! A Looney Tunes Prod. Other animated shows * Angelo Rules * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Exchange Student Zero * Feli & Raffina: The Series * The Garfield Show * Gormiti Nature Unleashed * Johnny Test * Legends of Chima * Lego Nexo Knights * Lemres & Mrs. Accord: The Series * Max Steel * Monster Beach * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Paddle Pop Magilika * Rat-A-Tat * Tom and Jerry * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * TURBO F.A.S.T. * Supernoobs * Wakfu - The Animated Series * Zig & Sharko * Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race Anime * New Doraemon Shorts *''Adventure Time shorts'' *''Bill and Tony'' *''Cha-Ching'' *''Clarence shorts'' *''Hannakappa'' *''Lamput'' *''Regular Show shorts'' *''The Powerpuff Girls (2016) shorts'' *''Uncle Grandpa shorts'' *''Where's Chicky?'' Former programs Cartoon Network shows * Ben 10 (original series) * Ben 10: Alien Force * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * Camp Lazlo * Chowder * Class of 3000 * Codename: Kids Next Door * Dexter's Laboratory * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Evil Con Carne * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends * Generator Rex * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Harvey Street Kids * Hero: 108 * I Am Weasel * Johnny Bravo * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * Megas XLR * Mike, Lu & Og * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Powerpuff Girls (original series) * Samurai Jack * The Secret Saturdays * Sheep in the Big City * Squirrel Boy * Time Squad Hanna-Barbera shows * 2 Stupid Dogs * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Addams Family (1973 animated series) * The Addams Family (1992 animated series) * Atom Ant * Dastardly and Muttley in Their Flying Machines * Droopy, Master Detective * The Dukes * Dumb & Dumber * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Goober and the Ghost Chasers * Heathcliff and Marmaduke * Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! * Hong Kong Phooey * Inch High Private Eye * Jabberjaw * The Jetsons * Jonny Quest * Josie and the Pussycats * Lippy the Lion & Hardy Har Har * The Magilla Gorilla Show * Monchhichi * The New Adventures of Captain Planet * The New Adventures of Jonny Quest * The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show * The New Scooby-Doo Movies * The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries * The New Yogi Bear Show * The Perils of Penelope Pitstop * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo * The Scooby-Doo Show * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * The Smurfs * Super Friends * Tom and Jerry Kids * Top Cat * Yogi Bear * The Yogi Bear Show * Yogi's Space Race * Yogi's Treasure Hunt Warner Bros. Animation * Animaniacs * Baby Looney Tunes * The Batman * Batman Beyond * Batman of the Future * Gravity Falls: The Adventures of Dipper and Mabel * Justice League * Krypto the Superdog * Legion of Super-Heroes * The Legend of the Volcano Sisters * Loonatics Unleashed * Looney Tunes * Mucha Lucha * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue! * Static Shock * Superman: The Animated Series * The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries * Taz-Mania * Tiny Toons Adventures * What's New Scooby-Doo? * Xiaolin Showdown Anime * Ai Shite Knight * Anne of Green Gables * Bakugan Battle Brawlers * Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders * Battle B-Daman * Belle And Sebastian * Beyblade: Metal Fusion * Beyblade: Metal Fury * Beyblade: Metal Masters * Beyblade * Beywheelz * Blue Dragon * Captain Tsubasa (also known as Flash Kicker) * Cat's Eye: The Anime * Crayon Shin-chan * Creamy Mami, the Magic Angel * Dinosaur King * Doraemon * Dr. Slump * Hamtaro * Happy Lucky Bikkuriman * Heidi, Girl of the Alps * Hello Kitty's Paradise * Hello Kitty: Apple Forest And The Parallel Town * Hikari no Densetsu * Jewelpet * Jungle Book Shōnen Mowgli * Kaiketsu Zorro * Kimagure Orange Road * Kimba the White Lion * Kirarin Revolution * Lalabel, The Magical Girl (Also known as Magical Girl Lalabel) * Little Memole * Little Pollon * Little Women - The Animated Series * Magical DoReMi - The Fourth Series * Magical Emi, the Magic Star * Magical Princess Minky Momo * Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch * Mirmo! * Mushiking: King of the Beetles (Also known as Mushiking: Battle of the Beetles) * Nanako SOS * Nobody's Boy: Remi * Good Morning! Spank * Pokémon * School Rumble * Sgt. Frog * Sugar Sugar Rune * The Adventures of Hutch the Honeybee (Also known as Honeybee Hutch) * Teamwork Illumination * Tokyo Mew Mew * Whistle! * Wakfu Season 3 * Yu-Gi-Oh! - The First Series * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Zoids Other animated shows * The Amazing Harvey * Ancients of Ooga: The Series * Angelina Ballerina * Around the World with Willy Fog * Art Attack * The Baskervilles * Baby Potter: The Series * Baby Jake * Beetlejuice * Best Ed * Bob the Builder * Boo! * Bratz * Cartoonverse Adventures: The Series * Caillou * Connie the Cow * Cops & Robots: The Series * Corneil And Bernie: Watch My Chops * Dark Knights * Dennis the Menace and Gnasher * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * The Dr. Shrinky and Yucky Man Show * Fanta Babies: The Series * Fanta Babies: On the Case * Fantaghirò * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Gadget Boy & Heather * Galaxy Squad * The Garfield Show * Gerald McBoing-Boing * Geronimo Stilton * Gormiti * Grisù il Draghetto * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Johnny Test * Lassie * The Last Reservation * Legion of Super Heroes * Lego Chima * Leo and Katie * Marvel Super Hero Adventures * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Marsupilami * My Dating's Stepbrother * Mona the Vampire * Monster High * Ned's Newt * Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation * Nouky And Friends * Oddworld: Munch's Oddysee: The Series * Once Upon a Time... Life * Pablo the Little Penguin: The Series * Pattumeros * Pet Alien * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates Family * Police Academy - The Animated Series * Potatoes and Dragons * Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville * Puyo Puyo * The Return of Shadow Master * Robots: The Series * Rubbadubbers * The Spectacular Spider-Man * The Save-Ums * Sinbad Sails Alone * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sonic Underground * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Supebabies * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Titeuf * Totally Spies! * Transformers: Prime * The Universe Stops with You * Triple Z * Twister: The Animated Series * Virus Attack * Will and Dewitt References See also *Cartoon Network ** Australia ** India ** Japan ** Taiwan ** Pakistan ** Philippines * Turner Classic Movies (Asia) * Boomerang (Australia) * truTV (Asia) Category:Philippine television networks Category:Taiwanese television networks Category:Japanese television networks Category:Indian television networks Category:Australian television networks Category:Cartoon Network Category:Turner Broadcasting System Asia Pacific Category:Children's television networks Category:Malaysian television networks Category:Singaporean television networks Category:Vietnamese television networks Category:Mandarin television networks